Children of Gondor
by The Goddess of Elements
Summary: Kyra and Mya Cooper are ordinary teenagers living in Stony Plain, Alberta. One day, a strange relative visits them for the first time. When a tornado occurs, and the twins are sucked inside, they end up in a strange place. And that strange place just happens to be Middle Earth.
1. Chapter 1

**I know what you're thinking. This is totally your typical girl-falls-into-Middle-Earth story. But NO! This story is about Mya and Kyra Cooper, who, after a mysterious visit from an uncle "Felix," fall into Middle Earth because of a tornado at school. Now stuck in Rivendell, the sisters must remain there until the Fellowship can sweep them away. **

The darkness was great. It surged through the air, devouring everything in its path. It snaked toward my sister and I, preparing to destroy us, but before it could do so, something shook me, and the darkness disappeared. My eyes flew open. I rolled over to see my dad standing beside my bed. He reached up to the top bed and shook my twin sister.

Excuse me, where are my manners? That's what my mom always says. My name is Kyra, Kyra Cooper. I'm thirteen years old. I have blonde hair and blue eyes. My sister's name is Mya. She's my twin. But I said that already. We're not identical, but people still get us mixed up. The way you can tell us apart is that I'm the blonde one, and Mya's the brunette.

I slid out of bed and went into the kitchen. My dad was making waffles in the kitchen. My sister came along a minute later. She sat in her spot at the table. The waffles finished cooking. My dad buttered them and poured syrup all over them.

Dad switched the channel to CTV National News. He likes to watch that show in the morning. There was a rather interesting news report on.

"An interesting tornado is on its way to Stony Plain, Alberta," announced the woman, whose name I thought was Lisa LaFlamme. "It's savaged Edmonton already, and the Northern Alberta city, Vermilion."

"Whoa shit," said Mya. "That's bad. Edmonton is super close!"

"Oh, come on, M," I said. "There's no way in hell that tornado can do anything to us."

"Watch your language," my dad warned me.

"Sor-ee!" I muttered, rolling my eyes. I cut up my waffles into square bites. My mom's wheelchair rolled from hers and Dad's room and took its place at the table.

"Good morning, girls," said my mom.

"Hey, Mom!" I exclaimed. However annoyed my dad can make me, I can never be annoyed at my mom. She's much too sweet for that. "How's it going?"

"Good, how about you?" Mom asked.

"Great," I said.

"Wow, someone's happy today," said Kyra.

"So, girls, I have a surprise for you," said Dad. "Your uncle's coming to visit."

"Uncle Rick?" I exclaimed with glee. My uncle Rick lives in BC. His wife is our Auntie Karen, and their kids are our cousins Jodie and Colby.

"No," said Dad. "Another uncle. One you haven't met before. He lives in..." he paused to think for a moment, "England."

"Wow, a British uncle!" I cried. "What's his name?"

"It's, um, Felix," said Dad. I could tell he was unsure. Mom looked at him with confusion.

"Wow, wow, wow, this is so cool!" I exclaimed. "Wow... this is awesome!"

"Calm down," said Mya. "It's just another relative who lives in England. What's so cool about that? It's just England. And sure, he's British, which is pretty sweet, but why are you so excited?"

I sighed. "Leave it to you to ruin my fun," I muttered. I quickly finished breakfast and went back to my room to dress. I picked a black, form-fitting skirt and a white button-up shirt. It was Picture Day at school, and my mom said I looked cute in that outfit, so I chose it. Mya wore the exact same outfit.

We got our backpacks and went out to the car. It's a ten-minute drive to school. We're in eighth grade at our middle school.

My dad parked the car in the parking lot. We shouted goodbye to him.

I went to my first class, which was English. See, the blocks at school are in this order on Monday: ABCD. The next day, they rotate to BCDA. Every four weeks, the order is ABCD on Monday.

My teacher, Mrs. Jordan, is awesome. She's really young, only twentysomething. Twenty-four, I think. She has shoulder-length brown hair and green eyes. She always dresses really kooky and cool. She's epic.

At the end of the day, Mom picked us up from the school. "Are you excited to meet your uncle Felix?" she asked.

"Totally," I said. "I bet he's really awesome."

"I'm okay about it," said Mya. "I'm nervous. But I'm also really excited."

Mom nodded. "That's good," she said. "He's come all the way from England, you know."

I nodded my head. "That's cool," I said.

The car pulled up at the house. There was no extra car in the garage or in the driveway. _Silly_, I thought. _Dad drove him home from the airport, of course_!

We went inside and right past the kitchen. We dropped our backpacks in our room and went into the kitchen. And there, sitting at the table, chatting with Dad, was our uncle Felix.

"Hey, girls," said Dad. "This is Felix." Uncle Felix gave Dad a strange look. Dad nodded at him. Ah, Uncle Felix mouthed. Who even says 'ah' anymore?

"Hi," said Mya.

"Hi," I echoed.

Then we fled to our room and slammed the door shut, giggling nervously.

"He's cute," Mya commented.

"EW, Mya, he's our uncle!" I exclaimed.

But it was true. Uncle Felix _was_ cute. And young. He had slightly curly, shoulder-length, light brown hair and green eyes. He had strange clothes. Ragged pants and a shirt, and some kind of cape-thing.

"He sure doesn't look like a Felix," said Mya.

We settled down in front of our TV. Mya got the Xbox controllers. Playing an Xbox game always helped us calm down when we were nervous.

We played a bike racing game. I was ahead of Mya by two places.

"Ha!" Mya exclaimed as she passed me. "That's a fine example of ass-kicking right there!"

"No way," I said. "The ass-kicker always gets their ass kicked back to them."

"Yeah right!" Mya cried.

To prove my point, I pulled way ahead of her. "See?" I said smugly. "The ass-kicker always gets their ass kicked back to them." She stuck her tongue out at me.

We heard voices coming from Dad's room. One was Dad's, and since the other wasn't Mom's, we had to assume it was Uncle Felix's. We opened the door and listened to their conversation.

"This is ridiculous," said Dad. "Faramir, you're clearly worrying over nothing. The tornado isn't going to do anything."

"You can never be sure," said Uncle Felix. "Have you warned Richard?" By Richard, I assumed he meant Uncle Rick.

"The tornado definitely won't reach as far as BC," said Dad. "Faramir, you didn't need to come. I'm fine, and so's Shauna. And so are the girls."

"They seem awfully jittery," said Uncle Felix.

"Of course they're jittery, they're teenagers!" Dad exclaimed. "We don't need any help here, Faramir. Now, I'd recommend leaving soon. I don't know how much longer I can keep up this lie of telling the girls that you're Felix and you're from England. They're already suspicious as it is, I can tell."

Wait, why was Dad calling Uncle Felix 'Faramir'? The name was slightly familiar, and I didn't know why.

But before I could think more about it, there was a deafening roar. Dad and Uncle Felix, "Faramir," looked at each other. Mom rolled out of her bathroom, followed by her caretaker, Angie.

"What's going on?" she asked.

Something huge and black rolled down the street. "Faramir" raced to the window. "It's the tornado!" he yelled.

I looked at Mya. "Oh my God," I whispered.

For reasons unknown to me, Felix sprinted outside. Mya and I raced after him, despite Dad trying to grab onto us and pull us back.

"Go back into the house!" Felix yelled at us.

But, as the tornado neared, we were frozen to our spots. "Girls!" Mom screamed.

I remember then being sucked into the tornado, with Mom screaming at us and Dad shouting. Felix joined in Dad's shouts. I don't remember exactly what they said, but I do know that I then blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up, I was in a tiny room. It had a bed, a dresser, and nothing else. Over near the wall was a small, round table. Hovering over the table was a tall man.

He was weird. He had point ears and long, brown hair. He wore light blue robes, and had a crown on his head. He was mixing something in a bowl.

He turned around. A smile spread across his face when he noticed me.

"You're awake," he stated.

_Duh_, I thought. _It's kind of obvious_.

"I am Elrond," he said. "Welcome, Lady...?"

"Kyra," I said.

"Welcome, Lady Kyra, to Imladris, or, in common tongue, Rivendell," said Elrond.

I was confused. "Where's Rivendell?" I asked.

"Middle-Earth," said Elrond.

Oh. My. Shit. I knew where I was. I was in Rivendell, home of the Elves. Just like _Lord of the Rings_! This was so cool. I was talking... to Lord Elrond. That was epic.

"Where's my sister?" I exclaimed, suddenly remembering my twin.

"Your sister is quite well," Elrond assured me. "She's somewhere. She was up and about a day ago. She'll be delighted to hear you're awake."

I sat up, eager to go find her. "Take it easy," he advised me. "You're still weak. Arwen will find you something to wear, and then you may go and search for your sister."

A women entered the room. She had long, brown hair, just like Elrond. She looked a lot like him, if he were a woman. I guessed that she was closely related to him.

"Hello," she said as Elrond left. "I am Arwen, daughter of Elrond. Welcome to Rivendell, Lady Kyra." She bowed. Arwen helped me choose a dress that was just my size.

After I was dressed, and Arwen styled my hair, I left the room and searched for my sister. I raced around, screaming, "MYA!" at the top of my lungs.

"Shut up, you're making my ears bleed!" exclaimed Mya. "Hey, sis, glad to see you're up and about. Elrohir, this is my twin sister, Kyra."

"Greetings," said Elrohir. "I trust you've met my father and sister."

"Elrond and Arwen?" I asked. "Yeah, I have."

"Where do you journey from?" Elrohir asked.

"Um..." Mya and I glanced at each other. "We don't remember."

That was a complete lie, of course. I remembered my hometown clearly. As I did remember it, I felt a sob rise in my throat. I wanted to go home. No matter how cool Middle-Earth was, it could never match the safety or comfort of my own home.


End file.
